


Eat Your Heart Out (Freud)

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afro-Latina! Hange, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: When he calls Eren daddy, neither are expecting it.
 
(or the word doc titled as "daddy fic, you whore")





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got stuck writing another one shot so naturally i started a new project b/c i'm a dumbass.
> 
> it's been a hot minute since i wrote bottom Levi but I have a great need for it. this won't be the last you'll be seeing of him. also i have never wrote a choking kink fic before but it came out of nowhere. also you might see this is written in present tense, hopefully its a nice change and not a totally horrid one.

 

When he calls Eren _daddy_ , neither are expecting it.

Like really not expecting it cause Eren stops, pulls out slick, and turns Levi over on his back and looks at him. “Did—did you just call me—“

“Finish that sentence and I will fucking end you,” Levi snaps.

Levi does not have a daddy kink. Doesn’t even know his damn dad— his shitty uncle is the closest thing to a father figure if Levi is stretching the definition of _father_ — so it’s weird to call the guy who is sort of his boyfriend and sort of his fuck buddy his daddy.

“Can you just go back to fucking me?” he asks.

“Are we really just gonna ignore the fact you called me ‘daddy’? Is that a thing, is it your thing?” Eren grabs Levi’s hands where they are hiding hid face cause unlike Eren, he doesn’t like flaying his emotions out for someone to see.

Levi keeps his eye shut. Yea, try undoing that one, Eren.

“Lee,” he says and Levi can feel the heat of his mouth near his face, that breath hot with strawberry vodka and chased with citrus lime.  Kisses his eyelid like that shit is common and Levi has to open his eyes at that point.

“You have a daddy kink,” he laughs, voice breathless as if he’s chasing after air.

“And you’re an asshole. Plus I don’t.”

“You do,” he smiles.

 The light from the local liquor store across the street paints red on his mocha skin, white teeth, and rosy pink lips. If his pupils weren’t so dilated, the moss green might run the same color but as it is they’re black and eat up the wicked flush on Levi’s chest, the hard point of his nipples, and the frantic expansion and compression of his ribcage.

“No.”

“So you don’t want _daddy_ to take care of you?” Eren parts Levi wide and grabs the base of his cock and slides back in.

Levi can’t help it, being pinned down and Eren enshrouding him like a dark shadow over the earth, he shivers. Likes it, a lot. Being trapped here, helpless. 

“Eren,” he gasps, eyes falling shut to the heavy weight on him, the way his legs spread automatically to fit Eren’s board body.

 “What?” Eren presses his red mouth on the arch of Levi’s neck where he’s starting to bow for it, starting to open his legs, starting to be the hot and wanton thing he is whenever they fucked. “Tell daddy what you need.”

“Fuck,” he curses, knots his hands into fists cause it so fucking working for him.

Drags his mouth so he’s panting the word raspy and thick in Levi’s ear. “Want daddy to fuck you?”

Levi nods. “Yea.”

“Say it.”

“Don’t be a dick about it. Fuck me,” Levi growls.

He’s not letting Levi escape, not a damn inch, runs his hands down Levi’s arm to his fist and takes them both into one palm and looks down at Levi, rolling into him nice and slow. Feels the thick drag of his cock pulling in and out of him. Opens Levi wider each time. Has his blood pumping and his breath ragged.

And the next sound that comes out of him, he doesn’t even recognize it. It’s sinful, needy, and the _desperate_ creature Eren beckons in Levi like a snake charmer.

Moves for it, body serpentine and haunting.  “Yea. Eren. Like that.”

“Say ‘daddy’.”

“Fucking Christ, “ Levi jerks back from where their tongues are flicking out in wet, uncoordinated licks. Eren’s spit is ringed around his mouth. “Just fuck me.”

Eren draws in deep till his balls deep in Levi and stays like time isn’t an issues, as though the tremble in his limbs isn’t from holding back the primal, base _urge_ to rut madly . Levi’s trying to inhale with the girth of Eren in him, that fucking wicked stretch which had Levi sprinting back and back to him.

Back and back, that’s something Eren’s talented at, besides woodwork and acting (don’t ask how a drama major and a psych major ended up in the same circle of friends but it went along the lines of Levi in glow in the dark body paint, neon glowing shots, and arguable the hottest guy ever rolling grinds with his dick into Levi’s ass), but has yet to introduce the practice in the last twenty seconds. Like _man what are you waiting for._

There’s an uncanny ability of Eren which allows him to be terribly sweet as honey and innocent. Puts his mouth where Levi’s especially tender and weak and says, “I wanna do what you like.”

Eren was considerate. More thoughtful and kind than someone whose Levi’s casual thing should be but hey, that’s Eren— the dominant force that made rivers bend and mountain shatter and sweet like bubblegum pink cotton candy on your tongue.

“This is what I like. You in me.” He grinds on him since Eren’s decided not to do the one job he’s been given and waits inside Levi. Waits like it the damn bus stop, problem is the bus was here and ready to disembark.

 “Now get on with it before I go soft.” He rocks his ass, doesn’t get far or much with Eren being as strong and big as he is, only gets sparks of white heat in his stomach. The sparks that gives embers their orange flames. And this is what he’s doing to himself, getting off in tiny teasing increments.

Feels kind of dirty like he’s using Eren to get off by himself. Enjoys it as Eren watches him, looks down between themselves as Levi’s hips work for that cock. Sees the glossy slick of pre-come leak freely from the rosy head.

Glances back up and Eren has everything that makes a predator a savage, powerful and seductive. “Look at you. Using daddy’s cock without asking. You slut,” one crooked tooth bites into his bottom lip, for some reason Eren’s imperfect teeth does him good so his heart wrenches cause bad teeth should not be cute or remotely attractive.

But on Eren, it so is.

Levi can’t look at him when his hips buck wildly at that. Isn’t thinking of anything but that voice and the heat building like a storm inside him.

“Damn, babe, you’re so good for it.”

“Shut up,” he whines. The shakes are starting, the devastation wracks through his body with an unparalleled insanity of a hurricane and _damn_ they’re not really fucking yet.

What’s going to happen when Eren fucks him while talking that sin?

Eren has all the self-control where Levi literally has none and that is the biggest bull ever cause Levi’s got a few good years on Eren, years of experience in the bedroom, years with guys with skills and expertise of a trained porn star and yet this guy has Levi so fucking twisted with all that he is.

“No, really it’s fucking turning me on like crazy. You have no idea.” His voice beckons dark things in him, wretched things.

Well that’s a lie. Levi _feels_ it so he has a very good idea. “It’s fucking weird.”

This _isn’t_ the time and place to have a conversation about your kinks or the underlying psychological reasons why the thought of Eren being his daddy has Levi _thick_ and _quivering_ in all the places  he shouldn’t.

“What’s wrong with wanting daddy to take care of you? Maybe your subconscious is telling you something.”

Levi shoots him a look that would have any effect if Eren’s cock wasn’t actually balls deep in him but as current events state, he is and the effect has no lasting repercussions. “The day you start to psychoanalyze me—“

Stops when Eren drags his other hand from the column of his neck to the hard base of his stomach as if he is smoothing the coarse edges. “Easy, _cher_. No harm intended, yea? Just love to see you lose it in bed.” And Eren is not doing this, in the middle of a fuck, _tending_ to Levi’s underdeveloped daddy issues.

He goes on when Levi stays silent. “I mean you did that one thing and fuck I really loved it. And I figured if this is something of yours you wanna try, I’m up for it.”

“You don’t think it’s fucked up?”

Eren shakes his head as his hand redirects and trails back up with the back of his callous knuckles rubbing lightly on his body. “Nah.”

His knuckle brushes against Levi’s nipples and Levi’s moan has Eren playing with it. “You sweet thing. So sweet for me. Don’t you want to be good for me, Levi? Be a good boy for daddy. ”

Levi nods, the action more mindless than he means for it to be. “Yea. Daddy. Wanna— wanna try and be good. Just…just _come on_.”

“Oh shit,” Eren shakes violently then ducks his head under Levi’s chin.

Don’t tell him this guy _finished_ this soon.  Levi cranes his neck and glares at the mop of damp of hair sitting on his collarbone. “Did you—?”

“No. No.” Eren rises a bit and peeks through his dark lashes and brown bangs and says, “Just wow…that’s really hot. We have to do this again.”

“How about we finish first then maybe.”

“R-right. I…okay.” Eren grows flustered, pink in his face with lust and nerves.

“Idiot. Relax, alright?” Brushes the tip of his nose over Eren’s devastating jawline and slides his tongue into his mouth. Coaxes a calm into him with lewd thrusts between his lips. “Weren’t you going to take care of me…daddy.”

“Fuck. _Levi._ ”

“I’m waiting.”

He lets go of the hand on Levi’s wrist and brings both hands to Levi’s  thighs and flutters over the creamy expanse of muscle and meat. Ghosts his hands from his kneecaps to his cock. Reaches under to the back of his thigh and lifts. Levi groans at the easy handle and watches Eren admire him there where his balls sit over Eren’s cock.

Pulls out slowly and there’s a slick sound with it. He can see the base of Eren’s cock where the condom circles it and the glossy shaft. By the time his tip is out, pulsing thick and hot, Levi is panting. “Fuck, baby. ”

Eren tugs Levi until he’s laid open on his lap and puts his thumbs to Levi’s hole, sinking in both thumbs and spreading him. 

His hole clenches and sucks down, tries to get more of Eren inside but he’s not up to any level of generosity and lets Levi suffer for a bit. Jacks his thumbs shallowly for a few wicked beats then run the rough pad of it around the rim.

“So damn hungry for it, that right? Love me stuffing you good, Levi? Tell daddy you like getting stuffed.”

Levi presses the back of his forearm over his mouth as he moans. Fuck, Eren doesn’t play fair, how the fuck— “I-I like it,” he get outs, voice shaky. “Like when you stuff me, daddy.”

“I know, baby,” he sighs as he watches Levi from above like some hungered god before a mortal on the sacrificial chopping block . “God, you’re gorgeous. You’re always so damn good for me, Levi. Think you can take me now, baby? Think you ready for daddy’s cock?”

He jerks his chin up and down. Doesn’t think he can get the word out without making a horribly needy display of himself. Almost worries Eren will ask Levi to verbalize his need and he enjoys the thick honey of dirty, he isn’t up for exaggerated show of embellished moans and groans.

Apparently, it’s good enough for Eren cause he flips Levi over in his hands so his knees dents the mattress and his mouth is closing on one of his pillows.

“Gonna take you like this. That good, baby?”

In answer, Levi shifts his legs apart so that his cock soaks a spot on the sheets.

Eren throw out half of his body over the bed and swats blindly for the bottle of lube before he finds it and moves behind Levi.  He pops the cap open and Levi hears the crude jerking motion of his hand as he slicks the condom. The prick doesn’t think to wipe off the excess when he spreads Levi’s ass and Levi would give him shit for it but the slippery heat pushing inside of him is seriously way more important than that, wow.

It’s good. Well, no shit, sex was good. World phenomenal with Eren because he’s not only a guy with movie star looks but a skilled porn star on the side.

“Shit. Fuck,” he curses into the wet cotton of his pillow case.

Heat washes, slow and disabling, through him as Eren pushes in thickly, keeps going with little resistance until his hips are flushed to Levi’s ass. His blood fucking pounds harshly. Eren is groaning, hips giving out twitchy jerks as he tries and tries to let Levi adjust but his hip draws back a little then snaps forward. And Eren fucking _whines,_ sound as though he’s this close to losing it and fucking him within an inch of his life.

Which is cool and something Levi doesn’t plan on arguing against but he needs a minute with how thick he is.

“L-let me know,” he stammers, looking down at Levi where the base of his cock is suctioned tight. “When…you’re ready, baby.”

And the guttural rasp of his voice is all kinds of dangerous and lethal. “Go on,” he puts one hand one to grab at the girth of Eren’s thigh, can barely get a good grip with the sweat and the fact Eren is huge all around and that turns Levi on more than any other thing. “Fuck me good, yea?”

He risks a glance back, and damn, Eren looks so fucked out like he’s on a crazy trip.  “Daddy’s got you.”

Levi kind of wants to roll his eyes at that but that’s when Eren starts to pull back, then molds his big hand on Levi’s narrow waist to drag him back on his dick. And he goes on like that, uses Levi to move him back and forth over his arousal.

“G-goddamn. Look at you taking me,” he moans, moving Levi off his cock again and sees the shiny sheen of the condom before he jerks Levi back on it. Opens his mouth in a silent gasp as each inch of him is swallowed up. “So damn pretty, C’mon, baby, keep taking me. That’s it, Levi. Like that, please.”

Struggling not to drool and choke on the piece of fabric in his mouth, Levi whimpers. Hopes the sound conveys how good Eren’s giving it to him, how bad Levi is aching and burning with it, how  he wants to go limp and have Eren take total control of his body.

Abruptly, Eren’s sweaty chest blankets over his back and put a hand on top of the one fisting into a white ball until Levi releases it and welcomes the twine of dark fingers. Eren’s other hand lifts his face from where he has it pillowed and cradles the line of his jaw, kissing and licking around the noisy pants that escape freely from his mouth.

“Baby, can I,” Eren run his hand lower until he has it spanned over the width of Levi’s neck. “Can I choke you, baby? Can daddy try?” His fingers clench gently, just shorting the smallest supply of air.

Levi doesn’t even consider it, just nods and feels that hand over the skin as his heads tugs up and down. “Yea. Yea. Do it. Fuck. Choke me.”

With how close they are, Eren’s shudders travel down his spine like a constructed explosion.. “You perfect motherfu— just squeeze my hand if it’s too much, yea? Wanna make this good for you.”

Knows that, Eren is nothing but a man of his word.

Then _pressure_ , ease in gradually so Levi can sample the taste and back out if he found it disagreeable. Tastes the removal of air coming and leaving smoothly. The undiscovered flavor of suffocation. Darkness swarms the edges of his vision, dulling his sight, his hearing, the moans falling unchecked from his lips— then enhances his sense of touch and adds colors and noise in place of the others.

The hand coiling around his throat has the color of lavender, like the bruises Eren will imprint on his milky skin, and his tongue pulls in a dainty sweetness captured only in the brilliance of freshly grown fruit.

“Harder,” he rasps, voice a ghost of its former self. It’s a side of himself he has never witness.

Eren pants laborious breaths by the shell of his ear, turning the skin there pink and moist. “ _Levi_.”

Nails burn hot indentations as Eren strengthens his grips. The next reach for air is more difficult. His mouth parts for it, sucking in and not getting much in return. Each gasp comes out awful and wet and sounds exactly like what it is— _choking_.

Eren growls, the noise of Levi so desperate and weak in his grip has the inner workings of his brain darkening to savage, animalistic things. “P—perfect. So perfect for daddy. Doing so good, Levi. You’re making daddy feel so good.”

Star dust ignites in fantastic misting of color when Eren drives his hips more firmly, brilliant splashes in the black of his vision. Eren had reduced their fucking to a dirty grind while he lured Levi in his hand. But now, his pelvis bounces off the curve of Levi’s ass with a meaty clap. Starts to feel like a ragdoll cause he has lost all ownership of his limbs and moves whenever Eren decides. Registers only the hand around the column of his throat, the blackening world around him, and Eren’s thick cock pounding Levi down to his elbows.

It’s so good. So consuming to have everything reduced to primal, hot points. Doesn’t even realize he’s about to come until it happens and his whole body tenses up tight, locks Levi in a suspended moment with no air and sweltering heat showering him in torrential rains so impactful the darkness in front of him whitens, bright and luminous as starlight, before he crumples in the rumble of it.

Sweet, oh so sweet air spills down his throat when Eren lets go and races after his own end, ramming his cock madly, desperately until all the motion in him zaps out.

The mattress sags when Eren plops on his side, he run his hands where Levi is face planted into his pillow. Runs his fingers down the slope of the raven’s spine, finds the small of it and dips between his cheeks, toying with the wetness there.

Levi summons enough will power to pop his head up and glare dully. “Don’t tell me you’re ready to go again.”

Sees Eren’s white crooked teeth bite down on his bottom lip in something like sheepish guilt.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a freak of nature?” Levi scolds cause that little trick isn’t working any magic on him after Eren just fucked him into the next generation.

“Yes. It was this short prick,” he says, wrapping his arms around Levi like an vengeful octopus and drags him to the line of his body so he can feel another type of prick.

“I’m donating you to science. There’s no way that’s normal.”

Eren snorts a piggish laugh into Levi’s shoulder and it says a lot on Levi’s part that the sound is more endearing than disgusting as it would be if anyone else were to do it.

“Ten minutes,” Levi tosses the sheet over them and hides the blush blazing pink on his cheeks into the covers. “Cool?”

“Cool.” Eren hikes a leg over his waist and uses Levi as his personal body pillow.  One big foot rubs up and down his calf, a involuntary action in a place of repose.

He protests mostly for the fuck of it then balls into the crook Eren provides safe, muscled and enormous. It’s too hot honestly with the hot press of bodies and sweat but he can’t bring himself to roll out and create that divide.

Apparently Levi is okay with suffocation, daddy kinks, and boys who are the human equivalent of a year old zealous pit-bull.

 

[x]

 

Levi turns under the sheet, light bleeding on to his face; he pulls back the comforter and leans over the bed for his black rim glasses on the night stand. His shitty vision makes the daily reading of small print an enormous pain. He can see the world fine without it but a wall of text, forget about it.

The bed is cold and acutely empty where Eren should be or was. The fitted sheet has the wrinkles he’s left. It’s fine, he tells himself as if he doesn’t feel hollow at the prospect of a morning alone. He has that paper on the public chronic misuse of the term antisocial to describe the behavior of the less socially inclined when the disorder is actually something associated with sociopaths and psychopaths. So he has work, work that Eren will undoubtedly distract him from cause he has taken quiet fondly to act of shirtless lounging.

He drags himself out of bed, makes it, fluffs his pillows on the headboard and yawns into the bathroom for the usual wake up routine.

He puts on a pot, checks his cell for missed texts. Most are from Hange and every random thought entering her mind at any given point, tags on Facebook for quizzes on which Marvel hero Levi took after most or which color best describe Levi.

Gets Hawkeye for the Marvel one and grey best describes him, yes, he totally wastes ten minutes doing those quizzes and texts Hange back on his results as he spoons two creams and two sugar into his cup.

Manage a little study coup right on the micro size kitchen table, just shy of hosting three adults of average height, with his text books, his note book written in neat precise script, and the edited draft of his thirty paged paper. Technically, it’s not due for another month but Levi likes to prepare himself and take care of a problem ahead of time if he can.

He reads over his professor commentary on the side margin, making faces at her illegible chicken scratch penmanship. At some point, he concludes that no matter of glaring or angry gesture or twitchy squints will bring any results and pushes his chair out with one leg so he can run over for his laptop and email her.

The sound of his door being fiddled with and opened with ease stops him short at the threshold of the kitchen.

Flight or fight kicks in like a jet plane and he sprints for the drawer with his collection of knives with chips in the hilt then breathes when he sees it just Eren.

 “Christ,” he breathes, dropping the knife back and closes the drawer.

“Whoa,” Eren thrust his hands out in the universal sign of peace after he deposits the brown paper bag on the counter. “Sorry. I left the door unlocked while I got pancakes. You’re paranoid for a New York guy.”

“Coming from the guy who grew up on McDonalds’ farm. Wait, what did you say?”

Eren grins with the enthusiasm of a giant pit-bull and rifles through the brown bag, coming away with a container fogged with steamy pancakes. “Since you were awesome last night. I thought I treat you with pancakes.”

“Pancakes? Big spender you are,” he pops the lib open and nearly dies on the spot at the absolute goodness curling out in dewy clouds. “Gonna get me a McMuffin next.”

“Daddy’s not made of money,” he teases.

“Oh, daddy jokes. That won’t get old,” he huffs drily. “Thanks by the way. You get any for yourself?” Levi asks when he see that Eren is still standing by the counter, looking gigantic and awkward in his small kitchen.

He kicks out the other unoccupied chair as a wordless command.

“Actually,” Levi knows whatever good mood he has at the second of Eren’s arrival plummets head first out the window. “I have workshop with Jean. Plus my sister—“

Levi cuts him off, forking a square of fluffy goodness into his mouth as he attempts to act anything but a disgruntled boyfriend. “It’s fine. Have a paper to do anyway.”

Apparently his attempt is complete shit cause Eren’s bright expression dims and it’s like clouds blocking out the sun. “Don’t be grumpy.”

“I’m not. Everything just pisses me. You should know, you’re fucking me.”

Eren taps a finger under the cupid bow of his bottom lip, guiding Levi’s attention up. “Next time you get me all day, alright?”

He bites Eren’s finger, not unkindly, then follows it with a wet kiss. “What makes you think I wanna subject myself to that kind of torture?”

“Was last night torture? Cause if so maybe I should stop coming over.”

“Shut up. Go take care of shit.” Half-heartedly, he shoves him.

He pouts. “What, no goodbye kiss for daddy?”

“Wanna lose a nut, Jaeger?”

“Kidding,” he laughs, the sound light and precious as shells absorbing the sun on the wet, dark sand. Eren brushes his hair over to the right side of his head and places a kiss on the short stubble of his undercut. “See you later, gorgeous.”

He watches the soles of Eren’s feet as he retraces his steps back out, something hollowed and vulnerable cloaks his bones. You would think his fuck buddy taking a hike might put Levi in a chipper mood but an unnamable feeling rolls awfully in his gut. His apartment becomes smaller, the sound of his fork scraping against the bottom of the container thunders loudly. It’s a little less bright too but that could be because a group of clouds floats directly over the sun.

 Clearly his years of psychology have taught Levi the best method to cope with such a situation, he texts his friend, Hange.

> _feud is rolling in his grave rn_

_> >all the best stories start with disappointing one of the founding fathers of psych_

_> > should I buy wine? Sounds like it a wine type situation_

_> get me a pack too_

_> >oh boy_

[x]

 

“What is with you two?” Petra accuses the two as they bummed on the living room floor and watched Jerry Springer.

Hange holds her classy hot pink cup from Hot Topic in her hand, her finger teased coils tumble in layers over her ebony skin. It’s the one Levi got her five years ago, ringed with fake gems and the text _boss ass bitch._ “What?”

His roommate is rare abnormality; she has a thriving social life, a solid 4.0 GPA in honors classes, and a young handsome boyfriend studying medicine over at DC. A full ride covers all her school expenses, which he isn’t bitter about but is insanely jealous of but Hange is ridiculously smart and the first in her family to go on to secondary education on a scholarship.

Levi butts the bottom of his pack against the heel of his palm and pinches the cigarette between his lips from where it peeks. “Listen, we’re college students. It’s cool,” he says with the cig in his mouth.

“You two are both psych majors and have the worse coping habits, how is this possible?”

He pads around for a light, finds it, and snaps a glowing flame over the end. “Are you kidding, it’s cause we have shit coping skill that we’re in it.”

“Amen,” Hange high fives Levi, toasting his bottle of Seagram’s to her half-filled goblet. “Also we’re talking sex. Join us, love. Share. Everyone is safe in the circle of booze.”

No better choice, plus Petra has had one long day with her upcoming finals and her hours at the clinic, a little spirit might do her some good. “Okay. Fine. But this is a social drink.”

“Of course,” they both say, grinning over the rim over their drinks at each other.

After Hange settles Petra with her own plastic pink goblet with the bedazzled word _birthday slut_ , Petra says, “So what about sex?”

“Oh just about the kinkest shit we’ve ever done in bed. I was telling Levi about the Oscar Mayer story—do you know that one?”

Levi shoots a terror filled expression at Petra. “Say yes.”

“Um.”

“It involves food play, a wiener, and Erwin’s pet pug.”

“I think that’s plenty for me. Thank you.” Petra dismisses politely, so red in the face it matches the auburn locks in her hair, her sip is as courteous as her manners.

“Damn, well that leaves you and your daddy kink since Petra hasn’t seen a dick.”

“I am just really busy,” Petra insists. “Like it’s not like I don’t want _it_ but my boyfriend and I rarely have time…Never mind what’s a daddy kink? It doesn’t involve a real dad, right?”

“My strawberry shortcake,” Hange crawls over and claps her hand over Petra’s cheeks and tugs her into a suffocating embrace. “You sweet, sweet, pure c _hild_. I have some much to teach you, young one. I’ll get Levi’s laptop.”

She jumps up, gracelessly, almost tripping on her own two feet before she pounds her heavy steps into Levi’s room.

Petra shouts in the direction Hange’s scampered to, black with the night of the city. “Is this like that time you took me to Boy’s Town to meet drag queens? Cause if it is, I’ll pass.”

Levi tips the back of his head so it rest on the sofa and drink down his glass bottle of _Jamaican Making Me Crazy_. What, it’s a fucking wine cooler for Christ’s sake, don’t judge.

Slapping stampedes heralds Hange around trip from Levi’s room. “Armin was super great so don’t start about that. You can finally contour. My eyebrows are on point and Levi isn’t getting blackheads anymore. So we all benefited from that adventure.”

Levi twists the bottle cap on his next bottle, it’s blue and tastes like someone assassinated a large blueberry.

It’s going to be a long night.

But the night proves to be twice the bitch and suffering when his cell buzzes with a text. His blood boils at the sight of his name.

_> > when you missing daddy, give me a call_

Hange’s corralling Petra around his coffee table and he instantly recognizes the color and layout of the porn sit she’s on. Petra’s scandalized squeals and Hange’s boisterous laughter have Levi feeling only a tiny bit guilty.

_> next Friday good?_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments, kudos, and all that jazz is life to a writer like me


End file.
